theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
A Team Effort
is the pilot of Pokemon Destiny. Plot -Zhane is at his mother's funeral. He pulls a picture out of his pocket with his mom, looks at it, and sighs.- (Zhane): My dad should be here... -The funeral is shown coming to an end and the screen zooms out. It shows two men in the shadows. One is on a chair elevated from the ground. The other one is kneeling before him.- (Chair Villain): Have the plans to destroy the Pokemon world developed? (Kneeled Villain): We still have to locate the correct ingredients, master. (Chair Villain): The closest one? (Kneeled Villain): In a boy named Zhane Jirachson's wallet. It's made into one of the pictures of his mother... Miranda Misami! (Chair Villain): MISAMI!? She's still hiding the ingredients after she's dead... Kill the boy. Kill the boy's father. Kill everyone who knows the boy or his father. Kill those who knew them. Hide the evidence. If Looker can trace it back to Misami... -A girl is performing at a concert, when Team Terrorist grunts jump out and spray the audience. The girl's Riolu comes out and tries to attack the grunts, but every attack misses. A grunt punches the gril, knocking her out.- (Riolu): RIO! -Another grunt throws a net over Riolu. The grunts grab the girl's microphone.- (Grunt): Does that one have the chip in it? (Kneeled Villain, From Before): How foolish of you to not know that answer? -He puts a gun to the grunt's ear and shoots.- (Villain): Dispose of the bodies. No one can trace us. -The villains throw smoke bombs, disappearing.- -The next day, the kid from the funeral and his best friend Leo are playing a game similar to Minecraft.- (Leo): Wait a sec until I kill this Miltank. Then I'll go to your house. -It shows Leo's guy, resembling Thor, hit a Miltank with a sword. He walks over to another guy, Zhane's, who has a Red-like sprite.- (Leo): Still using default, Zhane? (Zhane): Not my fault. This game's to complicated, anyway, a Galvantula made a web in my house. (Leo): Kill it. (Zhane): I don't want to. (Leo): It's a game, you noob. -Zhane turns off his laptop.- (Leo): Now I'm alone. -Zhane turned off Leo's laptop.- (Leo): You beach, I didn't save! (Zhane): Beach? You're too childish. (Leo): So is... YO MOM! (Zhane): She's dead. Not funny. (Leo): And so is the house I freaking built THAT WASN'T SAVED. MY PET MIGHTYENAS WILL NEVER HAVE A HOUSE YOU BEACH. (Zhane): Can't you focus on reality for once? (Leo): Yeah, I love reality-based games, TV shows, and movies. (Zhane): Books? (Leo): You mean graphic novels? (Zhane): Books. (Leo): Guide books? Comic books? Poster books? (Zhane): Forget I asked. (Leo): Anyways, did you hear about the news of Jessica Jessica? (Zhane): Yeah, she was attacked, it was in today's newspaper. (Leo): News... Paper? I found it on the Internet. What's newspaper? Is it primitive like paper? (Zhane): Forget about newspaper. (Leo): Yeah, you should've forgotten of them. Anyways, what if the people that attacked her attacked your mom? (Zhane): Is that a your mom joke? (Leo): Did it sound like a your mom joke? (Zhane): You're serious for once? (Leo): Yup. We should meet her at the hospital. -The same time as that coversation, a prison was attacked. A man known as Cole Shelton was one of the escaped. He is thought to be dead, along with his Metagross- (Newswoman): And that concludes our report. Remember, watch Channel 28.53 News. -The TV is turned off.- (Glaceon): GLACE! (Woman): I know, Glaceon. Now, we gotta get back to our assignments if we wanna finish college. We worked hard for this 12-year scholarship, and I'm not quitting graduation day. (Glaceon): Glaaaace? (Woman): Fine Glaceon, I'll get you more food once I go outside. (Glaceon): Glace! -A tank wrecks down her apartment building's lobby.- (Sarah): We're unstable! -A flash runs by.- (Sarah) Whatever that is, it's travelling at 130 MPH judging by the skid marks and fuel exhuastion! -The flash separates into two beings- A Sneasel and a man.- (Man): Sneasel, Ice Beam the floor so it won't collapse. (Sneasel): Snee... -Sneasel fires an ice beam, stabilizing the apartment. It then claws the tank into pieces, showing two Team Terrorist grunts. They raise guns to their foreheads and shoot. The bodies disappear in the gunsmoke.- To be written. Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Destiny